


A New Year's Kiss

by orphan_account



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, New Year's Eve, Pseudo-Incest, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 12:25:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5585287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael sees a girl in Kelly's on New Year's Eve that he's attracted to... only it turns out she's not a stranger. To be continued.</p><p>Because I legit thought they were going to have Michael & Kristina kiss on New Year's Eve on the show.</p><p>It's been forever since I wrote anything, so please be kind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Year's Kiss

Michael’s not drunk. Yet. He’s only taken a few sips of his first beer because he just lectured Morgan about responsible drinking and his brother already thinks he’s enough of a self-righteous hypocrite without seeing Michael down the bottle in one go. It’s just… he needs so badly right now to, if not forget, at least blur the edges of his pain, to forget about Sabrina and the baby that’s no longer his… Fuck it. Morgan’s gone now, there’s no one to see. Michael lifts the beer to his lips and finishes it in two large gulps. He signals a bartender.

“The same?”

“No. This time, make it a whiskey. On the rocks.” As the pleasant warmth of the alcohol hits his bloodstream, he thinks about the words that just came off his lips. Michael wonders if he’s turning into his father. He wonders which of his fathers he’s becoming.

When his whiskey finally comes, Michael takes a sip and turns to face the bar. The Floating Rib is crowded tonight. It seems like half of Port Charles is there to watch the game, or rather, to say they’re watching the game when really they’re watching the crowd, picking a stranger or an acquaintance, an old friend or a new one to kiss drunkenly when the clock strikes midnight. The truth is, Michael’s no different and Morgan isn’t here to call him out on it. He starts scanning the bar for a girl, a woman, a soft place to land, someone to make him forget.

She’s facing away from him when he sees her. It’s her legs that catch his eye first: the perfect curve of the back of her calves, the golden expanse of her thighs under her short skirt, leading up to a perfectly round ass, the kind that makes Michael just want to bend her over the pool table. She has long honey-blonde hair that hangs down her back in a beautiful cascade. There’s something achingly familiar about the way she stands, one hand on her hip, her drink raised in the other. She doesn’t need to turn around for Michael to feel a pull in his throat, in his gut, in his groin. She’s perfect.

And then she _does_ turn around and Michael almost drops his drink. Fuck. It’s Kristina. He’s been checking out his own sister.


End file.
